1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrostatic discharge device, and more particularly, to an organic electro-luminescence display device having the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A cathode ray tube (CRT) has been widely used for a display device such as a television and a monitor. However, the CRT has some limitations such as heavy weight and large size, and a high driving voltage. For this reason, a flat panel display having many advantages of a lightweight slim profile and low power consumption has come to the front in recent years. Many researches for developing various flat panel displays such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, a plasma display panel (PDP), a field emission display (FED) and an organic electro-luminescence diode (also referred to as a electro-luminescence diode; ELD) have been carried out.
The organic electro-luminescence display device is in the limelight as a display device that can display natural colors since the organic electro-luminescence display device can emit light in an entire visible region. Also, the organic electro-luminescence display device has high brightness and a low operation voltage characteristic. The organic electro-luminescence display device is a self-luminous display device, and therefore has a high contrast ratio. Also, the organic electro-luminescence display device can be realized as an ultra-thin display device using a simple process, and generates small pollution to the environment. Also, since the organic electro-luminescence display device has a response time of several micro seconds (μs), it is suitable for displaying a moving image. The organic electro-luminescence display device has no limitation of a viewing angle. Furthermore, the organic electro-luminescence display device is stable at a low temperature. Since the organic electro-luminescence display device may be driven at a low direct current voltage of about 5 V to 15 V, it is easy to manufacture and design a driving circuit of the organic electro-luminescence display device.
The organic electro-luminescence display device includes a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix configuration to reduce a drive voltage and improve image quality. The plurality of the pixels are defined by a plurality of gate lines crossing a plurality of data lines. In this case, an active matrix connecting a switching device and a driving device to each pixel is applied to the organic electro-luminescence display device.
A substrate is provided to manufacture an active matrix organic electro-luminescence display device. Thereafter, a plurality of lines, a switching device and a driving device, a first electrode, an organic emission layer and a second electrode are formed on the substrate. At this point, the substrate is fixed to a robot arm and transferred to a corresponding processing unit. The substrate may contact the robot arm and other equipments frequently, so that a static electricity may be generated to the substrate. The static electricity may cause an electrical defect such as disconnection and short circuit, causing a critical damage to the lines (gate lines, data lines, etc.) formed on the substrate.